plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Pea
For other uses, see Fire Pea (disambiguation). Fire Pea is the Rare (Super Rare in Garden Warfare 2) fire variant of the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Its primary weapon is the Fire Pea Cannon, which sets zombies on fire, dealing continuous damage. Along with the Fire Cactus, Fire Chomper, Fire Flower, BBQ Corn, and Fire Rose, it is one of the six fire-based variants on the plants side. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Fire Pea is a flaming sensation, able to withstand the heat of being permanently on fire. Fire Pea is very popular in winter and saves money on his heating bill. In-game description Fire Pea ignites Zombies, dealing fire damage over time. Primary weapon Fire Pea Cannon is the primary weapon of the Fire Pea; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The close and mid range damage base and critical are 26. *The max DPS at said ranges are 51.2. *The long range damage base and critical is 16. *The max DPS at long range is 33.4. *The splash damage at all ranges is 10. *The weapon deals fire damage which deals 5 damage every second 4 times. The effect will not, however, activate with splash damage hits. *The ammo in each clip is 12. *The reload time is 2.6 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Heated Plant Food Grown from heated plant food, the Fire Pea's reload time has now decreased. Extra Hot Peas! Ammo capacity increased due to the discovery of extra hot peas! Incendiary Pea Ammo Incendiary peas cause extra damage to Zombies. Unlocking (Garden Warfare only) In order to unlock this variant, the player must reach rank 10 with the Peashooter class. The player needs to do this by completing challenges (or using skip challenge stars) with the Peashooter and any of its variants. The player earns a character piece for each rank you level up starting at level 6 up to level 10, were the player unlocks this variant. Gallery Firepeastickerbook.png|Stickerbook File:FirePeaHD.png|HD Fire Pea FirePeaProj.JPG|Fire Pea's projectile. HD Fire Pea GW2.png|HD GW2 Fire Pea Weird GW minimate figures 2.jpg|A Fire Pea minimate figure with Plumber, Shadow Flower, Toxic Chomper, and Wrestling Star minimate figures Trivia *Despite being constantly on fire, the Fire Pea can still take fire damage. *According to the description of Fire Flower, Fire Pea once went on a date with a Sunflower. **This could mean offspring, meaning the Fire Pea became the father of the Fire Flower, however it is also possible that the aforementioned Sunflower was somehow set ablaze by the Fire Pea. *Unlike Fire Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Flaming Pea in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Fire Pea is male. *Fire Pea, Fire Chomper, Yeti Chomper and Garlic Drone are the only plants mentioned in another plant's Stickerbook entry, being mentioned in Fire Flower's entry. *In the first Garden Warfare, its eyes are the same color as the normal Peashooter, however in Garden Warfare 2 they glow a bright orange. pl:Ognisty Groszek Category:Plant variants Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Level 10 unlocked plants Category:Fire plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Fire variants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants